FIG. 1 shows an isometric view of a conventional camper 100 having a conventional four point jack system 110a-110d (the fourth jack 110d is not shown because of the isometric nature of the drawing). Such a conventional camper 100 may be engaged by a pick-up truck (not shown) by resting the camper in the pick-up truck's bed. Thus, a base portion 105 of the camper 100 rests on the floor of the truck bed and wheel well cavities 106a and 106b allow room for a truck beds rear wheel wells that may protrude into the truck bed. Engaging a conventional camper 100 with a truck in its truck bed is well known in the art and will not be discussed further herein.
Typically, a conventional camper 100 is equipped with a four point 110a-110d jack system such that each jack 110a-110d may be extended (via a telescoping mechanism that may be electrically, hydraulically, or manually cranked) to rest on the ground to assist is leveling and stabilizing the camper when the truck is parked. Further, the jacks 110a-110d may be extended enough to lift the camper 100 out of the truck bed such that the truck may drive away and the camper remains supported by the four jacks 110a-110d alone.
When resting solely on the four jacks 110a-110d, however, the stability of the camper 100 is compromised. When a person is in the camper and moving about, the entire camper 100 typically sways back and forth in a lateral manner. The lateral sway may be from side-to-side or front-to-back. Further, wind conditions may also cause instability and sway in the camper 100. As a result, a large amount of torque and stress is placed on the anchor points 115a-115d (again anchor point 115d is not shown because of the isometric nature of the drawing) of the individual jacks 110a-110d. This torque and stress often leads to anchor point fractures, cracks and flat-out breaks. Further, the physical integrity of the camper wall in which the anchor points 115a-115d becomes compromised through repeated and continuous stress due to swaying and instability.
Such problems caused by sway and instability that lead to failures at the anchor points are exacerbated over time such that the anchor points become weaker which may lead to less stability in a best-case scenario and to a flat-out break that may result in the camper 100 falling over and seriously injuring occupants or others near the camper 100 in a worst-case scenario. It would be beneficial to have a stabilization system that relieves the torque and stress placed on the anchor points 115a-115d for the jacks system 110a-110d. 